


through the space and universes

by Elunka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: Пацан продолжает улыбаться — и это не стыдливая или угодливая улыбочка некоторых жополизов ниже званием, это самодовольная ухмылка ублюдка, который считает себя умнее всех и каждого. Будучи корсаром, Клинт часто стирал такие ухмылочки с человеческих (и не только) лиц.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 2





	through the space and universes

**Author's Note:**

> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4292243) (16.04.2016)

Клинт спускается к закрытому ангару по привычке: ему нравится иногда приходить сюда, водить шершавой ладонью по обшарпанным бокам «Пиццы», уже слегка поржавевшим решеткам и покрывающимся пылью реакторам. Бриг уже давно отжил свое, но бывший корсар скучал по своему кораблю, время от времени протирая панель управления и обновляя некоторые совсем уж изношенные детали. Он еще надеялся однажды снова услышать приглушенный гул двигателей своего малыша.

Когда Бартон слышит шорох где-то за контейнерами, он будто игнорирует его, пускай мышцы выжидающе напрягаются, а движения приобретают незаметную обычному глазу плавную отрывистость. От расслабленности не остается и следа, мужчина словно превращается в крупного хищника, учуявшего добычу. Он медленно заходит за ящики с устаревшим оружием, но находит лишь пустоту и скептически приподнимет бровь. Он абсолютно точно что-то слышал.

Возвращаясь к «Пицце», Клинт думает о том, что бы на это сказал Стив — его новый капитан. Наверное, посоветовал бы обойти ангар целиком, потому что подобный инцидент уже был: Сэм сначала профукал, а затем еще и не смог толком отпинать какого-то нарушителя, который затем смылся, стащив какую-то высокотехнологичную хрень. Бартон в подробности не вдавался, не до того было, да и особо тревогу никто не поднимал, так что, видимо, не такая уж и важная штука была украдена. Старк, правда, — их главный инженер и придурок — уж очень развопился, но его быстро утихомирила Наташа. С ноги.

Мужчина усмехается уголком губ, а потом снова слышит шорох — уже ровно за спиной — и резко оборачивается. Там стоит какой-то белокурый паренек и лыбится так, что хочется его немедленно стукнуть. На нем сине-алая форма курсанта Межзвездной Академии, на груди вышиты инициалы — _П. Максимофф_. Спустя пару секунд зрительного контакта Клинт все же открывает рот:

\- Ну и какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

Пацан продолжает улыбаться — и это не стыдливая или угодливая улыбочка некоторых жополизов ниже званием, это самодовольная ухмылка ублюдка, который считает себя умнее всех и каждого. Будучи корсаром, Клинт часто стирал такие ухмылочки с человеческих (и не только) лиц.

\- Это закрытый ангар, парень, что ты здесь забыл?

Максимофф, если верить надписи (костюм точно с таким же успехом может и не принадлежать придурку перед ним), наконец решает ответить:

\- У меня прекрасный слух, сэр, я слышал все с первого раза, — ухмылка все никак не сходит с его лица, вызывая у Бартона просто физическое желание почесать костяшки об это самое лицо, — я здесь из чистого любопытства.

Клинт не удерживается и удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Мне, знаете ли, стало интересно, почему образцовый — или не очень? — агент, — на этих словах малец неоднозначно двигает бровями, в его глазах загорается озорство, — постоянно бывает в одном и том же старом, давно закрытом ангаре, полностью напичканном устаревшей дребеденью. Не поделитесь ли предысторией?

Мужчина хмурится, скрещивая руки на груди, и молча ожидает продолжения. Он еще надеется, что курсант все-таки додумается свалить отсюда по-хорошему. В конце концов, он нарушает сейчас правила и ему нельзя здесь находиться, а Клинт вполне может пойти пожаловаться на него. Что-то пока останавливает его.

Максимофф в это время, не особо дожидаясь ответа собеседника, обходит того и приближается к кораблю. Ведет кончиками пальцев по обшивке, слезающей от времени краске, заглядывается на особо крупные вмятины и царапины и медленно произносит:

\- А этот бриг много повидал. Не так ли? — оборачивается на секунду к Бартону, а затем снова возвращается к машине. — Он же Ваш, я верно полагаю? «Пицца»... Какое интересное имя тебе дал агент Бартон, — уже обращаясь непосредственно к кораблю. — А тебя ведь еще можно поправить и пустить в открытый космос, знаешь. Да только хозяину-то невдомек.

На этих словах Клинт уже не выдерживает, хватает мальчишку за плечо так, что тот ойкает от боли или, скорее, неожиданности, и, держа его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, выталкивает, буквально выпинывает из ангара, тут же захлопывая за собой дверь. Не отпуская маленького ублюдка ни на секунду, как бы тот ни вырывался, агент ведет его по коридорам в кабинет капитана. Не стучась, впихивает внутрь сначала блондина, потом заваливается сам.

Только чуть осмотревшись, понимает, что немного не вовремя: Старк и Роджерс на разных концах кабинета, Тони спешно поправляет прическу дрожащей рукой, а Стив, красный как рак, делает вид, что разбирает бумажки на столе; но, уж простите, пиздюк его довел основательно. Трогать его бриг не смела даже Наташа.

За ручку, будто дитя малое, Клинт подводит курсанта к рабочему столу Кэпа и хмуро бурчит:

\- Стив, я нашел этого... — еле сдерживается, чтобы не выразиться матом, — я нашел его в 13 ангаре.

Роджерс, до этого изо всех сил прячущий глаза, теперь удивленно поднимает их, даже Старк, стоящий в стороне и обычно не принимающий участия в подобных разборках, открывает рот, чтобы уточнить:

\- Тот, который с ограниченным доступом?

Клинт кивает и встряхивает легонько мальца, чтобы уже начинал оправдываться, но тот упрямо сжимает губы и вырывает руку из крепкой хватки. Стив переводит взгляд на парня, щурится, будто вспоминает что-то, а затем копается — уже всерьез — у себя в документах. Достает какую-то папку, раскрывает ее на столе, и Бартон поверхностно выхватывает несколько фраз из личного дела: « _Пьетро Максимофф... Курсант Межзвездной Академии... будущий разведчик... инициативный... любопытный... схватывает все на лету..._ »

Мужчина фыркает. Капитан строго смотрит на него, а потом обращается уже к нарушителю порядка:

\- Не успел перевестись и представиться новому начальству, а уже достал одного из моих агентов и нарушил с полдюжины правил. Довольно опрометчиво, курсант.

Клинт резко выдыхает, и Старк с ухмылкой косится в его сторону, но бывший корсар зыркает на него, и тот сразу же делает каменное лицо. Бартон жутко матерится про себя, понимая, что пацан собирается задержаться здесь. Пускай это может продлиться недолго, учитывая сегодняшний инцидент, но ему еще минимум месяц придется терпеть эту шпану у себя под боком. Тяжеловато.

**Три месяца спустя**

« _Агент Бартон, спуститесь в лабораторию, пожалуйста_ »

Услышав объявление по громкоговорителю второй раз, Клинт недовольно бурчит себе под нос что-то про «задолбали», Господа Бога и «проклятых незнаек» и ускоряет шаг. Когда до дверей остается меньше десятка шагов, оттуда выскакивает Максимофф и чуть не врезается в раздраженного мужчину.

\- О, ты уже здесь! А капитан только что послал найти тебя. Все подумали, что ты заблудился, старикан.

Бартон пропускает мимо ушей колкость и входит в лабораторию, разминая кулаки. Старк оглядывается на него, скептически щурясь, и снова отворачивается к экранам. На них изображено что-то смутно знакомое, и агент подходит ближе, чувствуя Пьетро за спиной. Тот ступает неслышно, будто еще надеясь застать Клинта врасплох, но тот знает, что пацан уже усвоил не единожды преподанный урок.

Встав рядом с главным инженером, Клинт ждет, когда тот наконец соизволит открыть рот, но вместо него заговаривает стоящий позади Максимофф:

\- Пару часов назад я вернулся с задания. Мы с Наташей зачищали один из отдаленных секторов, там было несколько кораблей читаури. В принципе, все как обычно: я обнаруживал, она расстреливала или таранила их, — парень хмыкает, Бартон почти слышит, как тот улыбается. — Они располагались как-то странно, но я не придал этому значения. Вернувшись, я решил расположить все на карте, визуализировать, так сказать, и образовался шестиугольник. Они будто собирались открыть портал, — пожатие плечами. — А потом выяснилось, что один из сканеров уловил это. Когда был там, я не заметил, а тут, на разборе, уже обратил внимание.

Агент внимательнее всматривается в картинку и понимает, что это изображение теплового сканера, которым в открытом космосе, конечно же, никто обычно не пользуется, но он установлен на каждом разведчике — они на то и разведчики. Именно на нем летает Пьетро. Легкий, маневренный, минимум вооружения и брони, вмещает лишь пару человек. Крошечная машина в безграничном и опасном космосе. Клинт, безусловно, многое повидал, но служить в космической разведке и пользоваться этими «блошками», как их прозвали на флоте за размер и скорость, — страшно до безумия. Пара попаданий — и ты, считай, в открытом пространстве, беспомощный, через пару секунд уже мертвый. Черт.

На изображении перед ним несколько средних вражеских крейсеров, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы посеять панику в ближайшем обитаемом секторе. Бартон оглядывается на Максимофф, а тот лишь виновато отводит взгляд.

\- Они с Нат все равно бы вдвоем не управились, — замечает на это Роджерс, все это время стоявший в другом конце комнаты. — Пьетро бы даже погиб, скорее всего. Поэтому у нас сейчас общий сбор, придется зачищать полным составом. Я даже попросил Тони вызвать Роудса.

Клинт оглядывается и замечает на одном из диванов в углу черного мужчину. Тот приветливо отдает ему честь, улыбаясь одними губами. Рядом с ним сидит Тор, на другом диване Наташа и робко сложивший руки на коленях доктор Бэннер, в кресле устроился Уилсон. За спиной Стива Бартон замечает поблескивающий металл бионического протеза, потом косится на стоящего рядом Старка и видит, что тот упорно смотрит куда угодно, но не в сторону капитана.

\- Знаете, ребята, я, пожалуй, отправлюсь с вами, — внезапно произносит Тони, скалясь. — Все равно здесь скучно.

Роджерс сдвигает брови на это, но ничего не говорит, и Клинт только качает головой. Потом слышит тихий шорох раскрывшихся дверей и голос сестры Пьетро, их механика:

\- Ну что, собирайтесь. Все нововведения и доработки, которые успели протестировать, и некоторые, которые не успели, — Тони самодовольно хмыкает, — все, предложенное доктором Бэннером и мистером Старком, установлено и, по идее, исправно. Моя команда закончила. Можете выдвигаться.

\- Спасибо, Ванда, — отвечает Стив.

И все приходит в движение. Пьетро выметается одним из первых вместе с сестрой, за ним Тони, потом Клинт, следом тянутся Тор, Романофф и Роуди. Остальные пока остаются в лаборатории.

В раздевалке Бартон стаскивает с себя гражданскую одежду и натягивает форму, слушая нытье усевшегося на лавку Старка и беззлобные комментарии мечущегося по проходу Пьетро. Недавно ставший полноценным агентом, тот, видимо, сильно переживает из-за своего промаха. Корсар качает головой: достались же два ребенка на его голову.

А Тони за спиной все не может заткнуться про Стива и его старинного друга с протезом.

Через полчаса все уже на своих местах, и капитан проверяет каждого по радиосвязи, пока они выстраиваются в шеренгу перед выходом в гиперпространство. Пьетро на буксире у Кэпа, Тони хрипло матерится на общей частоте (он редко выходит с ними на задания, и потому немного нервничает), Клинт перешучивается с Нат и довольно улыбается, слушая громовой хохот Тора. Барнс, как обычно, молчит, Роуди периодически пытается — безуспешно, впрочем — заткнуть Старка.

Когда они по очереди оказываются в нужном секторе, где и были обнаружены крейсеры, Максимофф быстро отцепляется от «Свободы» Стива и начинает метаться на своей «Ртути» туда-обратно, пытаясь снова засечь вражеские корабли. Ежу понятно, что они не оставались постоянно на одном месте, дожидаясь отряда, но какой-то след они определенно должны были оставить.

Наконец вместо сосредоточенного пыхтения пацана слышится его радостный возглас:

\- Нашел!

Когда все облегченно-нетерпеливо вздыхают и разворачивают истребители в указанном направлении, тот якобы обиженно бурчит:

\- Могли вперед отправить, быстрее было бы.

Клинт молчит на это, хотя ему так и хочется ляпнуть про то, что малец стопроцентно бы ввязался в потасовку, а учитывая то, что на каждом из четырех засеченных крейсеров как минимум еще по тройке-пятерке истребителей, он бы точно не вышел из нее живым. Конечно, они и сейчас в меньшинстве, но их корабли более усовершенствованные, так что в каком-то отношении у них все же есть превосходство.

Когда они догоняют читаури, команда приводит в движение заряженные плазменные пушки. Пьетро мечется где-то позади, прячась за их спинами, чтобы не дай бог не попасть под ответный огонь. Бартон сопит какое-то время, расстреливая вместе с Роуди один крейсеров до тех пор, пока из него величественно не выплывают вражеские истребители.

«Ну, поехали», — проносится в голове, а потом ему все-таки приходится подать голос, чтобы спросить у Старка, что же «эта чертова яркая кнопочка на моей панели управления, черт бы ее побрал, означает, Тони, мать твою, этого здесь не было раньше». Пока тот спешно объясняет ему функцию какого-то очередного нового оружия, точно так же (если не еще хуже) перемежая свои слова матом, Клинт успевает расправиться с одним из истребителей.

Из-за защитного щита и навороченных пушек «Стрела», несмотря на название, в несколько раз медленнее «Ртути», поэтому Клинт слышит крики Наташи и Стива по связи, но просто-напросто не успевает ничего сделать, когда в его сторону один из истребителей выпускает торпеду — некрупную сучку, медленную, но мощную, такие с первого раза пробивают любые щиты или ослабляют их настолько, что еще пара попаданий плазмой — и корабль не подлежит восстановлению.

Чуя хренову старуху с косой буквально за плечом, Бартон пытается вспомнить, что он не успел еще в этой вселенной, но на ум за эти пару секунд не идет ничего. А потом он замечает краем глаза вспышку столкновения, слышит скрежет металла из динамиков вперемешку с возгласами команды, а затем «Стрелу» относит немного в сторону ударной волной и чуть разворачивает. Клинт смотрит на разлетевшуюся буквально вдребезги «Ртуть», обломки разведчика разлетаются во все стороны, и мужчина рычит в попытке не сорваться и не выпустить весь заряд плазмы и всего остального в никуда, слегка наклоняет штурвал, медленно продвигаясь вперед и выискивая на экранах этого чертова мальца.

Он должен быть еще жив. В их форме предусмотрена автоматическая маска с кислородом примерно вдохов на сорок, надевающаяся на любого, кто оказался в открытом космосе, и поэтому Бартон ищет живого парня, а не его труп. Обломки загораживают обзор и мешают движению, а потом он видит его, безвольно застывшего в одной позе, плывущего в неизвестном направлении, и буквально орет в микрофон:

\- Роджерс, подбери его, мать твою! Он прямо рядом с тобой, просто сдай влево и открой люк!

Капитан молча слушается, при этом еще успевая отстреливаться от одного из истребителей, и следом слышит шумный вздох своего агента. Видимо, Пьетро уже у него в трюме. Он закрывает люк и объявляет команде, что оставшиеся пару истребителей и крейсер они могут добить сами, а он отправится на базу латать парня. Все согласно мычат в ответ, занятые расправой, Старк даже успевает что-то пошутить, прежде чем Стив выходит в гиперпространство, оставляя их.

Примерно через час оказавшись в родном ангаре, Клинт вываливается из «Стрелы» с жуткой головной болью и бредет в медотсек, по дороге показывая средний палец всем докапывающимся. Там ему дают какую-то таблетку, и голова сразу же проходит. Облегченно вздыхая, Клинт думает, что хорошо иметь лучших в Солнечной системе медиков у себя под боком.

**Две недели спустя**

Тренировка на полигоне в самом разгаре, когда в микронаушнике Бартона трещит сигнал о том, что последний его боец убит. Обернувшись, он видит виновато пожимающего плечами Пьетро и беззвучно матерится. Пацан скоро получит и от него.

Ну что ж, теперь он один на один с Барнсом. «Его бы еще найти», — с тоской вздыхает Клинт, а потом замечает сверкнувшее под лампами стекло винтовки и моментально скрывается за ближайшим валуном.

Когда бойня — а именно это и устроил там Джеймс, не дав команде Клинта ни единого шанса — закончена, Бартон выходит из душевой в раздевалку и смотрит на устроившегося на лавке рядом с его шкафчиком Пьетро. Тот выглядит немного взволнованно, теребя в пальцах веревки от капюшона своей толстовки, а потом поднимает взгляд, и его дерганные движения останавливаются. Мужчина видит, как расширились его зрачки, и вопросительно поднимает бровь.

\- Эм. А я смотрю, ты не такой уж и пенсионер, — неловко замечает Максимофф, взглядом провожая одну из капель на теле Клинта. — Одевайся, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Пока Бартон переодевается, он наблюдает в зеркальной дверце шкафчика за тем, как Пьетро, стараясь делать это незаметно, периодически оглядывается на его обнаженное тело и часто облизывает губы. Через пару минут бывший корсар готов, и парень ведет его за собой по коридорам базы. Спустя еще несколько минут они оказываются перед входом в ангар номер 13. Клинт уже хочет начать давать мальцу подзатыльники, но тот быстро набирает пароль, дает компьютеру проверить биометрию и жестом приглашает мужчину войти первым.

Оказавшись внутри, Клинт тяжело выдыхает. Он не видел своего малыша уже около месяца, и тот, честно говоря, сильно изменился за это время. Отполированные бока «Пиццы» сверкают, обновленная краска названия так и бросается в глаза. Спустившись по лестнице, Бартон подходит ближе и ведет ладонью по обшивке. Старые царапины и проплешины совсем не чувствуются, и он, незаметно сморгнув влагу, подходит к люку. Открыв его, осматривает прибранный трюм, а затем забирается на борт своего корабля. Пройдя к панели управления, медленно, аккуратно, боясь, что все это лишь видимость, касается клавиши загрузки систем и, когда бриг оживает, бессильно опускается в кресло пилота.

\- Спорим, ты не ожидал подобного? — спокойно, без иронии спрашивает Пьетро сзади.

Клинт ничего не отвечает ему, прикрыв глаза, он слушает мерное урчание реакторов, наслаждается их незаметной вибрацией, передаваемой всему кораблю, и просто не может ничего с собой поделать — ему хорошо. Можно даже сказать, он счастлив.

Максимофф подходит ближе и встает рядом с ним:

\- Я уже запросил разрешение на вылет, они дали добро.

Бартон невольно вскидывается, когда пацан сразу после этого шлепает ладонью по кнопке закрытия люка, а потом до него доходит смысл сказанных слов, и он встречается взглядом с озорными голубыми глазами — теми же самыми, что он впервые увидел именно в этом ангаре. Клинту хочется заорать, потому что, да, он наконец понимает, что с этим мальчишкой не так.

Что с ним самим не так.

И ему хочется отложить это до других времен, хочется сбежать и закрыться где-нибудь, чтобы обдумать всю ситуацию, которую он игнорирует уже почти четыре месяца, но нет, времени нет, и поэтому он щелкает рычажками и поднимает бриг с земли. Ворота ангара раскрываются перед ними, затем закрываются, ИИ объявляет об открытии главных ворот, и вот они выходят в открытое пространство. Отлетев подальше от базы, Клинт ставит «Пиццу» на автопилот и, черт его побери, целует Пьетро.

Потому что пиздюк заслужил поцелуй в хреновом открытом космосе.


End file.
